Whisked Away
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: Where Levy joined the Fairy Tail Team A and fights in the Naval Battle - instead of Lucy. .: Gajevy/GaLe. Grand Magic Games AU. One-shot :.


**Title:** Whisked Away

 **Pairing(s):** Gajevy/GaLe

 **Rating:** T

 **Author's Notes:** I saw in a fanart somewhere where Gajevy was participating the elimination part at the end of the Games. Plus this story has been bothering me for a while now. And um... I apologize if the characters are OOC. This is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfic.

 **Disclaimer:** Yup, I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Levy sighed and turned to her right, facing the window while her attention had drifted elsewhere. Was she really this weak? Was her Second Origin any better? She, herself, had witnessed Lucy and Juvia using their Second Origin and they were both strong - stronger than her, she might add. Jet and Droy would surely say no and Gajeel would just call her an idiot.

Clutching the blanket covering her petite body, she cried. Her tears flowed freely, darkening the white sheets. It felt like she was back at Tenrou Island, depending on Gajeel.

Of course, when she had volunteered to join Fairy Tail Team A, she was just helping them to fill in Wendy's place - since she had suddenly disappeared.

It was either her or Lisanna.

Before the white haired mage could open her mouth, Levy had offered her help. Lisanna's siblings would be worried about her then. At least, if Levy had gotten hurt somehow, the impact would not be as big as Lisanna. It felt like it was her responsibility to help whenever anyone in Fairy Tail needed. She didn't want to drag people down with her - not after what happened last time.

When Levy and the rest of Fairy Tail Team A succeed the first trail of the Grand Magic Games, she figured it was easy enough, but she was slightly disappointed when they landed in the eighth place - the last place, basically. What matters is that they passed... right?

Everyone was as shocked as her when they found out that there was a second team for Fairy Tail. She remembered when Erza walked towards Mystogan, then later Laxus joined their conversation. Juvia was wedged in between Gray and a Lamia Scale mage named Lyon -Levy giggled at the sight of them.

And he was there too, standing in front of her.

"Didn't expect ta see ya here, Shrimp, " he said, gruffly with his arms crossed across his broad chest.

She remembered grinning, tilting her head up slightly. "And I, you."

He scoffed, lips forming a small smirk. At this point, she was sure her cheeks dusted with pink. "Wasn't plannin' on it," Gajeel stated and jerked his head towards the Fairy Tail stand, where all their guildmates were cheering for both teams. "Master had an interestin' offer." His lips curled up into a grin - a huge grin when she looked confused. "Glad I took the offer. Its startin' ta get interesting with ya here."

The smaller mage felt her cheeks had turned to the colour of a ripe tomato. _Stupid Gajeel_ , she screamed in her mind, eyes darting to her newly acquired boots.

After what felt like eternity, she felt a warm hand on top of her head. She didn't even need to lift her gaze to know who was ruffling her hair. And she could almost feel that teasing look Lucy was sending her. However, the moment his hand left her head, she had already missed the warmth of his calloused hand.

His message was clear.

 _"Try not ta cause too much trouble, Shrimp. I won't be there ta save ya this time."_

She lifted her gaze up to the clear, vast sky with an endearing smile on her lips. _I won't_. Her eyes flickered to Gajeel. _You made me big, remember?_

* * *

When Levy had convinced her that she would be participating the _Naval Battle,_ her guts were twisting and turning. She had a really bad feeling about it. But Lucy pushed it aside when the smaller mage reminded her that she was the only one who haven't participated in any event since the _Sky Labyrinth_.

Lucy snapped back to reality when the commentator announced Levy's name as she dove into the large water sphere. A wave of guilt washed over her. The Solid Script mage flashed an assuring smile in her direction before her attention went back to the other participants with her.

The blonde mage looked towards where a certain Iron Dragon Slayer was watching the ongoing battle before him, closely. To a normal person, he might have looked bored, but to those who knew him, he was very much worried about Levy. He would not be able to fool anyone with his clenched fists hidden from their view.

The battle was furious. She could not help but to awe at her petite friend, how she managed to evade and defend Juvia's water attacks, knocking off anyone in range of her attack. Then it was just Juvia, Levy and Minerva left in the water sphere. But jot long after that, the Water mage had somehow drifted out of the sphere - Lucy mentally face palmed about something that had to do with _Gray-sama_.

Everything went serious when Levy was left with Minerva - the strongest mage in Sabertooth and that was when the five minute timer had started ticking. Levy held her hand in front of her with two fingers out. Her posture was tense, ready to use her magic. On the opposing side, Minerva was smirking, but she was relaxed. She observed Levy like a tiger stalking its prey.

That was the moment all hell breaks loose. Minerva had attacked her before Levy could even finish writing out 'SHIELD' - mercilessly. Levy endured all the attacks, trying not to scream out in pain. She didn't want to give the Sabertooth mage the satisfaction which in return making her angrier.

"Please stop!" She heard someone shouted - most probably Wendy. No one could do anything, not even the referee. They were all stupefied - even Lucy was rooted in place. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Gajeel moved to the exit - a high chance that he was planning to beat the living shit out of the person who had dared to lay a finger on Levy, but Cana held him back.

The look he shot her could actually kill Cana, if she wasn't careful. Once again, Lucy felt as if she was witnessing the _Gajeel_ back in Phantom Lord - his dark days. If Levy happens to die, she's afraid that the Iron Dragon Slayer would no longer have an ounce of his sanity left in him.

"You..." Lucy turned to Levy, who had spoken and held her breath - even Gajeel had stopped resisting and just stared at her in disbelief. "You won't win."

The Sabertooth mage raised a brow. "Oh?" She laughed out loud. "This is coming from a broken fairy on the verge of death?"

"No," Levy wheezed, holding her arm. Her headband was long gone. "I won't lose to you." Her eyes harden with resolve. What confuses Lucy was the face that Levy was smiling despite the pain like she had accomplished something. "Because the time is up." On que, the bell was rung indicating the end of their five minute showdown had ended.

Lucy nearly cried in relief, but the commentator's announcement made her blood boil. "The bell was run! But given the circumstances the normal rules won't be applied in this match," his voice boomed throughout the arena. "It means that there would be only one victor. Who will win? Will it be Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail Team A? Or will it be the strongest mage in Sabertooth, Minerva?"

With that said, Levy's eyes widen in horror. Minerva in return was prepared to attack Levy. "I'll show you what it means to dis Sabertooth," she bellowed before executing her magic on Levy. "And I'll be demonstrating it using her body."

And that she did.

Kicks after kicks, punch after punch. Even without using her magic, there is no doubt why she's the strongest - rivalling Erza. With each attack, Levy screamed in pain, adding more bruises to her bruised body.

"Oi, pumpkin head!" Natsu yelled. "Call off the match!"

But before the referee could stop the match, Minerva held the immobile and bleeding Levy by her throat like a trophy, outside of the water sphere. But the damage was done, there nothing he could do.

Minvera carelessly drops her and Lucy moved from the stands with Natsu trailing behind her. It felt like time had slowed as they rushed to catch the falling mage. They wouldn't make it - in time. Then suddenly, a rush of black invaded her vision.

\- but he could.

Gajeel had caught her before she could fall to the ground, but barely and cradled Levy in his arms. She looked so small in contrast to him. Levy's eyes cracked open, tears falling freely from her chocolate brown eyes as she sobbed an apology. The blonde mage felt like she was invading their privacy - actually, some of the audience were watching them instead of the Fairy Tail's exchange with the Sabertooth.

"Ya did good, Levy," he assured her. He didn't even lower her to the ground, keeping her in his arms, even with Wendy and the pink haired girl - Chelia, was it? - healed her.

Levy broke out a pained smile. "I've been through worse, haven't I?"

He was silent as this.

"You're being too hard on yourself," she continued.

A snort.

"Gajeel, I don't mind waiting."

"Yer tired, Shrimp. Ya don't know what yer sayin'."

Levy flashed him a smile and she closed her eyes, tired. "I won't take back my words," she mumbled before she fell unconscious.

Not long after that, Juvia and Chelia cooed, which was responded with a death glare.


End file.
